In recent years, mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablets have been spread. In these mobile terminals, it is possible to download games or the like. Furthermore, various kinds of mobile game terminals have been spread. Therefore, persons enjoying games not only indoors but also in a visiting place are increasing.
However, the conventional mobile terminal is premised on manipulation with both hands. For example, in a state in which the mobile terminal is oriented laterally, a cross key is manipulated with a left hand and a depression button is manipulated with a right hand. In a case where one hand is full in a train, for example, to have a bag or hold on to a strap, it is impossible to enjoy a game in some cases.